dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball: Final Quest
Introduction 25 years after my death,I Frieza,the great Emperor of the Universe;unleashed an unspeakable evil,but a foolish gray monkey weilding a mystic sword stepped forth to oppose me.Before the final blow was struck,I tore open a portal in time and brung him into even further in the distant future,where my evil is law!Down,down,down the fool went and now he seeks to return to his present-timeline,and undo the future that is Frieza. ''Chapter I: The Beginning: Part 1'' The moon is just about to aline with the Sun and the Eclipse happens.A green beam of light strikes the Earth and making a gaping crack in the Earth'.A being stands near the crack then it turns into an about-face slowly. ???:Now I can rule over existance,like I did in long days past. Meanwhile at West City Adult Trunks:And so you see,son.I went back to the past to stop the bloody tyrant and two others that threatened my own time-line.I trained with the Z-Fighters to increase my skills to save the future and that is how the future came to be today.You see,son,even though we live in peace and prosperity again*starts walking*it takes only one menace to ruin it all. Kid Trayan:*starts playing with a toy sword* darkness fills the sky Kid Trayan:*drops his toy sword* Adult Trunks:*walks back to Trayan with Adult Pan*What the...Its you! Frieza:*appears out of the sky* Adult Trunks:The Sword!*starts running toward the shrine for the sword* Frieza:Not this time*grabs Adult Trunks with his tail* Adult Trunks:AH!*is caught and is being dragged by Frieza*Pan,we must do what we have planned! Adult Pan:*watches in horror as Adult Trunks is being carried of by Frieza then she grabes a tearful Trayan also watching his father being dragged by Frieza.* Adult Pan and Kid Trayan escapes on a plane Kid Trayan:*looks out the window and sees Frieza terrorizing West City and his eyes are filled with tears* Adult Pan:*gives Trayan to Gohan and waves to here son goodbye* Trayan along with Gohan,travel the through time and trains with the greatest martial-artists of all time,including:Mercanary Tao,King Chappa,Grandpa Gohan,King Piccolo,Master Roshi,Piccolo,Vegeta,Trunks,Kinto,and Goku.Trayan goes back to his own time-line and finds a church and finds his mother who has aged and gives him the Z-Sword.They hug then Trayan goes off to West City that has been conquered by Frieza. Frieza Soldier:BREAK TIME! Slave Child:*gets a bowl of water and runs toward an aged Adult Trunks who is pushing a pillar all by himself*Here you go,my leader.*hands the bowl to Adult Trunks* Frieza Soldier:*knocks the bowl out of the childs hands*NO WATER FOR HIM! Adult Trunks:*gathers a little water* Frieza Soldier:I said no water!*is about to hurt Adult Trunks* Trayan:*comes out of nowhere and destroys the Frieza Soldier* Frieza Soldier:You can't hold out against the rest of us*5 more Frieza Soldiers come to aid the other and launch right at Trayan* Trayan:Wanna bet*launches at Frieza Soldiers and randomly slice them all* Friezaborgs:*explodes* Trayan:*looks at Adult Trunks*Don't worry father.With this sword,Frieza's rule will be no more,like it was before. Adult Trunks:NO!*slaps the sword out of Trayan's hand* Trayan:*kneels down* Adult Trunks:This sword is not meant to be a highlight of life,but Its purpose is to be a safeguard.*picks up the sword and gives it to Trayan*Guide the sword,and may God guide you,my son*puts his hand on Trayan's shoulder* Trayan:*puts his hand on his fathers hand*I won't let you down,father*flies off toward Frieza's Hideout* finds a misty gorge Trayan:*flies through the gorge and makes it to the hideout*FRIEZA!COME OUT! Frieza:*comes from the depths of his hideout*Who dares,summon me?Oh,its you.The son of the one who killed me and my father. Trayan:I have come to stop your reign of terror before it spreads any further! Frieza:You?Stop me?Your weaker than Weakling Raditz.How can you possibly defeat me? Trayan:Like this,KAIO-KEN X3! Frieza:Kaio...What?*gets punched in the face by Trayan* Trayan:KAIO-KEN X4!!!*fires Kaio-ken x4 Kamehameha* Frieza:*gets hit*No,seriously what the hell was that? Trayan:That,was supposed to kill you. Frieza:Well,what good that did.*fires Barrage Death Beam* Trayan:*deflects them all* Frieza:*whacks Trayan with his tail against a wall* Trayan:*lands on the wall and jumps off* Frieza:*jumps at the wall after Trayan and misses then looks behind him and fires Eye Lasers* Trayan:*deflects with sword*DIE!*slices Frieza in the arm* Frieza:AHHH*looks at the wound*You'll pay for that,monkey!*Fissure Slash* Trayan:*does the same thing with his sword then slices Frieza a couple of times* Frieza:AAAAAHHHHH!*looks at all his wounds*This can't be happening*uses his psychokonisis and gahters a few pillars and throw them at Trayan* Trayan:*slices all the pillars and Frieza* Frieza:AAAHHHH!*angry*Thats it.*makes a Death Ball*Die,filthy monkey!*fires Death Ball* Trayan:NEVER!*flies toward the Death Ball and slices it* firey explosion Trayan:*comes out of the explosion and throws his sword at Frieza* Frieza:*sword is thrusted through his stomach and he falls on his back on a stone bridge*Oooooohhhhh. Trayan:*takes the sword out of Frieza's stomach and is about to finish him*Your reign ends here,Frieza! Frieza:I beg to differ*opens a swirly black an white hole behind Trayan* Trayan:*looks behind him*What is that? Frieza:My future*psycholy pushes Trayan into the portal* Trayan:Frieza!*portal disappears* Frieza:Now witness,monkey,The true power of the King of Time and Space Trayan:AAAAAHHHH!*is being twisted and twirled inside the portal* ''Chapter II: The Beginning: Part 2'' Trayan:*is out of the portal*What?Where*looks around the place and sees curvy and spikiy buildings,and jet cars*Where*falls toward the highway*OH MY GOD,OH MY GOD,OH MY GOD!!!*lands on a car**another car starts to shoot at him**Trayan gets the Z-Sword and slices the shooting car*Hmph.*Falls into a trash way tthat is about to be crushed by a spiked-steam roller**swings on the spike out of the trash way were he sees three humanoid looking aliens* Trash Man 1:Oh boy!Did you see hwo guy just landed on that car? Trash Man 2:Yeah,but it wasn't as slick as when jumped off and sliced the other car that was all like BANGBANGBANG at!Oh man! Trash Man 3:That was slick how he went all monkey bars on that spiked plower and hi-tailed out of there! Trayan:*confused*where am I? Trash Man:Your on Frieza Planet #838 or in other words Earth. Trayan:Earth!? Trash Man 1:Yep,Earth Trayan:How has this come to be?*looks around and sees Frieza's face on every advertisment* Trash Man 1:I dont know.Its always has and always will. Trayan:*tense* Trash Man 3:You look a little tense man how bout' you get your self a drink at the bar Trayan:Maybe that would be best*is looking at the place intensly* Trashman 1:Its right over there*points to the bar which is conviently 20 ft.away from Trayan* Trayan:*knocks on the door* Voice:*looks through the door*What is it? Trayan:I heard there are refreshments here Voice:*opens the door*Welcome in Trayan:*looks around and sees various alien races and wierd looking drinks,pods with dancers in them above his head,and sitting pods.In the mist of seeing the red atmosphere he bumps into a tall salemander looking creature and takes a glimpse of him Creature:What are you looking at? Trayan:I am sorry I was not looking where I was going. Creature:Where I come from sorry don't cut it.We settle things in a different way. Trayan:I do not wish to fight,I only wish to have a drink. Creature:The only drink you'll be getting is cold steel and blood.*pulls out a 3 bladed hand and is about to slice Trayan* Trayan:*grabs Z Sword and slices his hand off then thrusts his sword throught the creatures back* Creature:*dies* More salemander looking creatures surround Trayan Trayan:*looks allaround him and has a cold stare on his face* Creatures:*start to attack Trayan* Trayan:*is doding all attacks while slicing them and cutting there bodies in half* Category:Fan Fiction